


Dean

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Biting, Canon Universe, Character Insight, Character Theory, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, French Kissing, Kissing, Mild Smut, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, dean likes frisky women, dean winchester is badass, supernatural is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: I have a theory about Dean Winchester and why he is such a "lady's man"...other than just the physical beauty that he is.A drabble I pulled out of nowhere. Just bored thinkin' about the eldest Winchester brother and his life...and of course there's smut.





	Dean

Looking up from his glass, he caught the eye of the cute little redhead swaying behind the bar. They shared a look that lingered a bit too long to just be friendly. He smiled and looked into his amber drink. She was pretty in the way that she'd be able to claw out of her own grave and still show up looking on point for her next shift. He liked that, a women who'd lived, a woman with some scars. One who wasn't afraid to take the reigns or save herself. They eyed each other all night making flirty small talk while he drowned his ghosts in top-shelf whiskey waiting for her phoenix fire to burn him clean.

His plump lips on hers were distracting as she locked up and they stumbled in the parking lot, his hands exploring her curves, trying to memorize them as he pushed her backward to the black stallion waiting for them. Pinning her to the drivers' side door for a brief moment and deepening the kiss before pulling her away leaving her flustered and giggling while he opened the door and pushed her inside first.

He brought her home, home, of course, was a dingy motel he'd probably never see again after tonight, she didn't seem to mind. She wasted no time stripping off her shirt and skipped over to the bed jumping onto it backward. He liked girls who weren't shy, the ones you could have some real fun with. "Red" (names weren't really important) pointed and beckoned him closer. She spread her legs just enough to give a little peek at her panties, skirts are always so convenient. He smirked pulling his clothes off and crept up her body like a creature not so human, he left open mouth kisses on her thighs, lingering where the skin met her hip. He nipped at her stomach and then slid his warm wet tongue up to her chest where he pulled her bra off with one hand and wrapped his warm mouth around her perked nipple. The sounds she made only spurred him on.

The purity if there ever was any always faded, always devolved into filthy sweaty lust, the pants and whimpers turn into moans and cries, but he likes a girl who takes dirty. He also loves it when she can't handle anymore and when she looks into his eyes with desperation. That's right about the time he wants to bury his face in her heat. Its when he rips her panties off and her skirt ends up around her waist. Holding her legs open while she’s trying to crush his head, he nips at her inner thighs when she’s too greedy. He can't help but groan into her wetness as she bucks her hips in time with his tongue, soaking his chin. When he finally wraps his arms around her thighs holding her tight making her take it he waits for her screams, she says his name like a prayer.

This, this was when Dean Winchester feels good enough when he feels worth something. She shakes and blindly grips at his flesh, choking on her moans, and panting barely distinguishable words. It's a gift to have this beauty beg for him, and she knows he is fully capable of leaving her remembering this night forever. He can't help but grin when she's soaked before he even really tries.  In that moment he gives, fully, and she's willing to take all of him. In that moment buried deep between her legs he is not a failure, not heartless, not a monster, here crawling up her body nestling himself against inside her, he's loved, wanted and needed even if only for a moment. That is why Dean needs to bring girls home from the bar after a hunt, that is why he lets himself be so distracted by women. There in his arms, she is satisfied, she is loving and kind and doesn't smell the blood on his clothes.

When everything's said and done he brings her back to her car, they move on, both knowing they'll probably never see each other again, neither acknowledging the pain of once again leaving and being left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short but I'm working on a really long one and wanted to post something in between and got inspired.


End file.
